Modern vehicles are typically equipped with an automatic transmission that automatically selects an appropriate combination of gears when a vehicle is in use. Such modern transmissions are typically in communication with a gear-shift unit that permits a user to control operation of the vehicle by manipulating the transmission into a variety of states. For example, a gear-shift unit may provide a user with the ability to place the transmission in one of at least two drive states, a neutral state, a reverse state, and a park state.
When the transmission is moved into a drive state, a neutral state, or a reverse state, a series of mechanical elements within the transmission are typically employed to provide a desired rotational output of a shaft of the transmission and, thus, a desired operation of the vehicle. For example, if a drive state is selected by a user by placing the gear-shift unit in a drive state, the transmission employs a series of internal clutches and gears to provide the output shaft with a desired rotational speed and. Similarly, when a user places the transmission in a park state, a parking sprag of the transmission is typically engaged to prevent rotation of the output shaft of the transmission and, thus, rotation of the wheels of the vehicle.
When a gear-shift unit is placed in a park state, the parking sprag may not be lined up with a mating recess or slot of an internal gear of the transmission. As such, the vehicle may be permitted to move slightly upon movement of the gear-shift unit into the park state until the parking sprag is received within the recess or slot of the internal gear. While such movement of the vehicle is typically minimal (i.e., an inch or two), following such movement, the sprag drops into the recess or slot of the internal gear and causes the vehicle to come to an abrupt stop.
Causing the vehicle to come to an abrupt stop following movement of the parking sprag into the recess or slot of the internal gear creates an undesirable situation for the user due to the jerking motion of the vehicle typically associated with stopping the vehicle abruptly. Further, while movement of the vehicle is minimal following movement of the gear-shift unit into the parked state, such movement typically creates an unsettled feeling for the user, as the user does not expect movement of the vehicle following movement of the gear-select unit into the park state.